The use of fiber-reinforced composites is growing in popularity with applications in transportation, consumer goods, wind energy, and infrastructure. Some of the many reasons for choosing composites over traditional materials such as metals, wood, or non-reinforced plastics include reduced weight, corrosion resistance, and improved mechanical strength. Thermoset materials are used in many of the fiber-reinforced composites. The reinforcing fibers are commonly infused with the thermoset materials during production of the fiber-reinforced composites. The thermoset materials may then be cured or polymerized. A common method of producing such fiber-reinforced composites is filament winding where a thermoset resin infused fiber roving is wound about a mandrel.